With the continuous improvement of camera shooting hardware of mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers, shoot functions of the mobile terminals are increasingly diversified and shoot requirements of users on the mobile terminals are increasingly high. At present, the mobile terminals have functions of shooting pictures and videos, and especially, in an object movement trajectory shooting process, a corresponding object movement trajectory needs to be generated based on a combination of pictures taken at multiple times. However, due to the limitation of the memory space of the mobile terminals, the situation of power outage or insufficient memory space may occur in the object movement trajectory shooting process, causing loss of the photographed pictures.